


Opening Ceremonies

by The_Unqualified1



Series: 2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Covid canceled the olympics so we made our own hope you enjoy, Excitement!, F/F, F/M, Flag Ceremony, Fodlan Summer Olympics, Friendly competition, M/M, Other, Sports! Sports! Sports!, blossoming relationships, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1
Summary: It’s here! The 2020 Olympic Games! Join our proud competitors as they partake in the age old tradition and grandeur of the Opening Ceremonies, with perhaps a twist thrown in.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: 2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881421
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	Opening Ceremonies

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I AM SO EXCITED YOU’VE JOINED US FOR THESE OLYMPIC GAMES!  
> This project started as a brain child of myself and the lovely @Avaryss_Ashley, and we found a group of writers crazy enough to join us on the journey. I really can’t thank them all enough for their hard work and time and dedication and generally every ounce of enthusiasm they offered to this project as a whole over the last few months. What was once a crazy collection of 'what if’s' is now a 23 chapter series with an incredible voice built from the talents of our team.  
> Please give it a read! Please come back for all their chapters! Find your favorite characters, find some new writers, and enjoy the 2020 Olympic Games like you’ve never seen them before.

Sparks flew overhead in a spattering of colors. A simple combination of chemicals and powders igniting in streaks of light, illuminating the night sky in patterns. Bangs and bursts of whimsy and wonder, signaling the start of something momentous. The excitement above was only matched by the internal buzz each of the athletes were feeling in their chests. The dazzling blues, greens, reds, and whites sprinkled about in some kind of intricate dance, set to the beat of an explosion. Only for a moment. Only for a flash. But casting a shadow, leaving an imprint in the eyes of the world. An afterimage to be remembered.

A chance to make history.

And just for today at the apex of the beginning, they could stand arm in arm as travelers on the same journey. Each one still holding the chance at gold.

The finale kicked in, fireworks sizzling across the sky like they were going out of style, before a final burst rang out, quickly to be absorbed in the sea of applause from the crowd below. The guests from across the known lands, as far as Brigid, and as close as Garreg Mach, the host country itself.

The lights dimmed in the stadium, leaving a single spotlight pointed at the end of a catwalk. A loudspeaker rang out in a sweet, cordial voice.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the host of the 2020 Olympic Games, Rhea Nabetean.”

Polite applause broke out and a powerful woman exited from the tunnel, down the ramp with circles of light appearing every few steps ahead of her to highlight her path. Her white and gold outfit created a flowing silhouette of drama and dignity. Her heels echoing lightly, amplified by the sound system, and her green hair cascading down her back. An ornate crown framed her face, the golden bars woven into wings, symbolic of the game's beginnings.

She arrived at the end of the walkway, the light at her feet changing tone, glowing first warm, then cool, then to a striking white that made all the gold jewelry reflect in a beautiful spectacle. Including the two golden medals adorning her chest. She lifted a microphone to her lips with a smile.

“Hello, and welcome all to the 2020 Fodlan Olympics.” Her voice carried such grandiose and showmanship. Each syllable, carefully selected and enrapturing.

“As your humble hosts, we open our doors to you and yours to celebrate competition, bravery, and camaraderie. These men and women will train alongside each other, compete amongst each other, lift each other up, and push each other to their limits.”

She paused for the crowd to soak in her words and smiled across the expanse of her audience chamber. Her presence alone was dazzling.

“And regardless of where everyone finishes, we take this moment to commemorate the achievements it took to arrive here. The blood, sweat, and tears. They truly represent the best in their fields, and though the paths that brought them here are already long fought, this marks the beginning of possibilities”

The lights came up in flashes, rising from the ground in streams of purple, red, green, and gold. Two figures joined her at the end of the runway.

“To greet them properly, I am joined by my brother, Seteth Nabetean,” She gestured to the man to her side with a stern expression, dignified stance, and similar shade of green to his sister. “And on my other side our country's media specialist-“

 _“I’m Anna folks!_ ” Spoke a shorter woman with a long red ponytail and a wink. She held up her microphone enthusiastically.

_“And I will be here to announce the country's procession of flags, introducing you to some of the athletes and stories to keep your eyes on! Are you with me?!”_

Cheers broke out as the ceremony was set to finally commence.

_“To kick off this mass parade, please help me welcome your host nation, Garreg Mach!”_

In the tunnel stood the hometowns representative class, a small selection of athletes thought to be the most promising bunch in the batch that would lead their nation. The one at the head had been assigned the privilege of holding the country flag. At least, that was how it had been presented. Byleth Eisner had other ideas. She examined the large metal pole in her hand with the familiar green and white emblem of her nation hanging off the banner.

“Hey, we’re doing the plan.” She said confidently to the boy to her side. He was of similar build, hair color, and background to her. Her twin brother in fact.

“We really don’t have to.” He said with a reassuring smile. “I’m proud of you for being the flag bearer.”

“Yeah, but it should be shared.” _With you._ She doesn’t say the last part, but knows the implication is there. “It’s stupid to put it on one person anyway. So, we’re doing it. Plus… it’ll be fun.” She raised an eyebrow his way with a proud smile, one he mirrored with a shake of his head.

“If you say so.”

Thunderous applause rang out as the local athletes entered, and it felt like every cheering voice and clapping hand was for every one of them.

Byleth felt a smile tug at her lips as she led her team into the start of their circuit. The six athletes walked in tow with the nominated team coach, Alois, who was wearing his white and green tracksuit. It’d been gifted to him as a gag, but he adored it so that he’d proudly packed and donned it against the collective groans of his team.

The rest of the country's athletes poured out behind them in a large group, proudly waving to the cameras and stands.

_“Carrying the flag for the Garreg Mach squad is 5 time world-class athlete, Byleth Eisner. She is a promising competitor in the Pentathlon Division. To her right, her twin brother! Quite a talented family, the Eisners. Tae-kwon-do specialist and competitor in his own right… Bob. Bob Eisner.”_

Berith shook his head with a huff.

“I still can’t believe dad gave them that nickname.”

Byleth smiled wide at their families inside joke.

“Well _Bob_ , you ready?”

He smirked.

“If you insist on doing this.” Byleth held the flag up higher for all to see, then passed it over completely to her brother.

The audience broke from the roar of applause to a gasp of surprise, but not disdain. In fact the cheering only seemed to grow.

Anna missed her next cue from the station as she watched what turned into a very interesting display. Some excitement in the opening ceremony was a gift in a traditionally long and expected parade. She was running with it.

_“Ladies and Gentlemen it seems we have an extra special two for the price of one twin moment. If it wasn’t exciting enough to share the experience of the Olympics with your sibling, the Eisner’s have taken it one step further and shared the honor of hoisting their country's flag. Let’s hear it for them!”_

The crowd applauded on command and Byleth shot ‘Bob’ a wink. He promptly shook his head but fell in line for the next step.

“Lady Rhea,” Seteth spoke from beside her up on the massive stage. His brow knit to show his disapproval. “Should we try and put a stop to this? They are deviating from centuries of tradition-“

 _“What’s this?”_ Anna’s voice cut from beside them and they both looked to see the Eisner brother handing off the flag to- _“Flayn Nabetean everyone, the niece and daughter respectively of the two lovely hosts standing next to me, competing as a freestyle swimmer in the 200M, is the next to carry the flag. Look at that excitement!”_

It was true. Her eyes lit up as she held the flag in her home country. It was almost as big as she was, and Rhea saw the frown on Seteth’s face disappear as he gazed upon his girl.

“I think we can allow it.” Rhea said with a slight smile. He nodded, and quickly composed himself, wiping a quick sleeve to the corner of his eye.

Flayn twirled herself in a circle, clutching the flag and giggling madly. She beamed with delight at Catherine.

“Oh that was so fun, truly. Here! You must try it!” She transitioned the flag into the beach volleyball player’s grasp. The blonde smiled, gripping the flag tight in one hand. Her other one, grasping just as tight to that of her volleyball partner and wife.

“Such a showman.” Shamir teased.

“Ahh c’mon Sham, try it.” She goaded softly. Offering the pole to her wife. She took it with a sigh and held it steady, still keeping her other hand in Catherines.

_“And that is the promising Beach Volleyball pair composed of Catherine and Shamir Nevrand-Charon. Their chemistry on and off the sand is captivating!”_

“It’s Charon-Nevrand.” Catherine said under her breath, and that did it, cracking a laugh out of Shamir.

She shot her eye sideways toward Cyril, who looked blankly ahead. She knew the kid was trying his best to be the epitome of dignity and grace, to ‘make Lady Rhea proud’ as he’d undoubtedly say. But, he deserved to have his moment too.

“Hey kid.” She said, and he turned as if snapped from a trance. “Here.” She said, extending the pole. He blinked in surprise before finally accepting it, and a small look of pride broke his steely complexion.

_“And it looks like the flag has landed with one of the youngest competitors across any division, Cyril Vahbiz. The archer prodigy.”_

The crowd's cheers surged every time the flag switched hands. Byleth smiled at their handiwork and flashed a thumbs up toward her parents in the center stands. Jeralt matched her action with a gruff smirk, while Sitri covered her face with an entertained look that said, what have my kids done now?

Cyril handed the flag to Alois who smiled and turned to bring it to the larger group where the new break in tradition continued. He already found himself chuckling. Just when he thought he couldn’t be prouder of this team, they found a way to surprise him.

From the tunnel the next country on deck was watching with various forms of amusement. Standing at the head of the group, a red and gold flag hanging in her hands, was one Edelgard Von Hresvelg. She couldn’t help but admire the bold and borderline reckless stunt they just pulled. It was something entirely unexpected, and yet, completely appropriate when she thought of the significance. _Why didn’t more countries do that?_

“That is looking like the fun, isn’t it Edelgard?” Her fellow countryman and friend spoke up from beside her with enthusiasm.

“It is.” She agreed, an idea already taken shape in her mind.

 _“Well that was fun folks._ ” Anna said as they rounded about to end their loop. _“Next up we have the representatives from Adrestia!”_ A new wave of applause rose to meet her as the team entered into the spotlight.

_“Carrying the flag for their country is none other than promising pole-vaulter and multi-time world game contender, Edelgard Von Hresvelg. She has an iconic look and a captivating tale, we look forward to seeing her in action.”_

Edelgard took a look around the crowd and smiled, formally, though some sentiment was already breaking through. She held the flag proudly between her grip, and decided to also be bold.

She offered it to Petra, who’s face lit up with shock, as she gladly accepted it and held onto it proudly.

Anna’s face mirrored the enthusiasm of Petra. Practically bubbling with giddiness. _What a story this was turning into!_

_“Well look at that folks, it seems our team from Adrestia is following suit! And they’ve handed it off to none other than Petra Macneary! She was a transplant athlete from Brigid initially, and will participate in the red and black uniforms of Adrestia in Marathon Swimming.”_

Edelgard saw the look on her teammates face. Acceptance and utter triumph. She’d made the right decision.

Bob elbowed his sister from farther down the track.

“Hey, looks like you started a trend.”

Byleth looked back and briefly caught sight of the flag changing hands, and… a girl with silver hair that was quickly obscured behind the athletes. She turned away a small smile on her lips.

“Guess so. And _we_ started a trend.” She corrected.

Petra pumped the flag up and down, overjoyed, and turned to pass it to another of their party. The emerald green eyes lit up and she laughed, bashfully at receiving it, leaning in and kissing Petra’s cheek. A red smudge of lipstick remained, not that she minded, and shone bright against her mahogany skin as they carried on their procession.

 _“Dorothea Arnault, the renowned gymnast, specializing in captivating and memorable floor routines is the next to hold the banner for Adrestia! She’s a beauty on and off the stage.”_ Anna’s voice continued, loving the spectacle of it all.

Dorothea did a proper side to side swish, letting the flag billow beautifully before giving a slight bow to the stands. She presented it to Caspar, who eagerly accepted and took off, running around his group in a circle, as if he were a cheerleader at a college football game. The banner fluttering with his sheer enthusiasm.

_“Caspar Von Bergliez folks, the happiest boxer you’ll ever see. Looks like he’s not letting the grand stage take away from his typical zeal.”_

He finished his lap and ran up to Linhardt, who looked indifferently at it before Caspar all but threw it into his hands with a ‘Here!’

_“And he’s passed it off to the focused and formidable Linhardt Von Hevring. Don’t let those tired eyes throw you off. He can turn up the heat on any table tennis court.”_

“Why would I want this? It’s far too heavy.” Said Linhardt with a shake of the head. He looked to his side and saw Ferdinand’s eyes practically glowing. “Ferdie, take this off my hands won't you?” He smirked internally, knowing how much the nobleman would melt at the honor.

“Well if you insist…” He said, fingers practically twitching as they wrapped around the pole.

He held it up beaming, his eyes looking like that of a proud puppy.

_“Ahh and that is the son of the Aegir Equestrian empire, Ferdinand Von Aegir. His family not only breeds show horses, but has competed with success across generations.”_

Ferdinand’s confidence grew and held the flag up as high as he could over his head, where it shook slightly and threatened to tip. Hubert scowled and broke off toward him, supporting the pole as it shifted and lowered it.

“Careful you showboat, you can’t drop it.” He uttered under his breath, and Ferdinand blushed slightly.

“I wasn’t going to drop it.” He refuted, but smiled softly transferring it to Hubert fully. “But come, share in this moment with me.”

The typically pale complexion of the dark-haired athlete gave away the red flying to his cheeks as he turned away, hoping his hair obscured his expression.

“You’re such an imbecile.” He muttered, but there was a friendliness to his tone, and ultimately he accepted the flag. “I suppose it won't hurt…” he practically whispered, but his compatriot heard and smiled all the wider, waving to the crowd.

_“There’s the singles Tennis player, and currently ranked number four in the word Hubert Von Vestra! He is one of our more severe players, but his talent speaks for him!”_

He looked down to his side at the meek athlete staring ahead. He’d grown rather fond of the Von Varley girl, and didn’t say anything but held out the flag to his side in an offer. She missed a step and practically tripped over herself, trying to avoid it.

“I-I don’t k-know if that’s a good idea…” She said nervously.

“Bernadetta, nothing will go wrong. Just take it.” He huffed, slightly annoyed.

“Yes Bernie, it is quite the fun!” Petra called from further up in the group and Bernadetta looked at the pole as if it were a snake coming for her.

“You’ll be fine, I won't let you drop it.” Hubert said softer as they kept pace with the group. She nodded and took a deep breath before grabbing onto the pole and taking the flag. She held it as steady as she could and walked a few steps hearing the crowd cheer for her. _They were cheering with her._

“Nicely done Bernadetta.” Edelgard called from the front of the group looking back to her friend.

“Yeah the flag has never looked better than in your hands!” Caspar cheered enthusiastically.

Bernadetta blushed softly, but smiled at the praise. _Maybe this wasn’t so bad._

 _“Rounding out the front group for Adrestia is the archer Bernadetta Von Varley! She’s a quiet sort of competitor but an absolute bullseye of a shot! We look forward to seeing what she’s got to show! Let’s hear it for them!”_ Anna was practically pumping her fists, and the crowd matched her enthusiasm.

Coach Ladislava was at her side a moment later. She smirked and ruffled the top of the young girl's hair.

“You did good, kid.” She said as she took the flag and headed toward the larger group.

Caspar ran up to high five Edelgard.

“Yes! That was so fun!” He cheered.

“It was quite entertaining.” Edelgard agreed, peering ahead and catching a glimpse of the woman from Garreg Mach that started this whole thing. It took guts to do something so unexpected on such a grand stage. Edelgard liked unexpected.

Dimitri had watched as the opening team caused the stir, and then couldn’t help but smile when he saw his step-sister, competing for Adrestia, following suit. Just like her to shake up a centuries old tradition.

He looked over the eager eyes in blue, lined up behind him in the tunnel and smiled to himself. Well who was he to end the fun?

 _“Next through the tunnel, Faerghus!”_ Anna’s voice carried, and you could practically hear the spectators leaning forward in their seats to see if it would happen again. Would this new pattern continue once more?

_“Their flag-bearer is the proud javelin thrower, Dimitri Blaiddyd! He’s been on the circuit some time, with varying levels of success, ranked as high as the number 2 in the world!”_

Dimitri led them out into their loop and smiled to the crowd, letting himself feel the buzz of adrenaline and accomplishment that got him here. A few steps in he presented it to his stoic and stocky friend, Dedue.

The crowd erupted, and Anna thought to pinch herself.

_“It looks like our Faerghus representatives have followed suit, carrying the new tradition and sharing the love! It has been presented to his countryman, Dedue Molinar! The Duscur native came to Faerghus at a young age, where he was introduced to weightlifting!”_

Dedue stared straight ahead, holding the flag as appropriately as he could. Dimitri nudged him slightly, noticing his serious nature. And Dedue blinked surprisedly before quirking his lip to a small smile.

“Thank you.” He said. Dimitri nodded knowing the constant battle to not get lost in your own head. To try and enjoy the moment before you. Dedue and he had been fast friends learning that battle together.

Dedue turned and presented the flag to the boy to his side, a short scraggle of grey hair and vibrant eyes with the most genuine smile. He was maybe two heads shorter than the massive man before him but he held the flag with as much pride.

_“That looks like the canoe slalom speedster, Ashe Ubert! He had quite the nailbiter of a qualifier, but is sure to light up the lakes!”_

Ashe spun the nose of the flag in the air, smiling at the thought of the friends who had helped him get here. He turned to the blonde behind him and she smiled as she accepted the pole, taking it with barely restrained delight.

_“And next with the flag is the BMX blaster, the ‘Pegasus’ herself Ingrid Brandl Galatea! She took to the stage in recent years and absolutely stole the spotlight! We can’t wait to see her fly!”_

Ingrid almost felt the nerves kick in. Felt the idea gnawing at the back of her mind, wondering what her family would think… but then looked up and saw them all around her. Saw the family she needed, that she’d always had, beaming. And that was enough to bring her back down from the sky. She let herself smile and grip the flag like the moment would slip away if she didn’t. She was really here. She’d earned it. Dimitri patted her shoulder, Ashe and Mercedes beamed in her direction, even Sylvain looked genuine (for once.) 

She turned and saw Felix, arms crossed, and knew they were carrying similar burdens of families that never understood. She offered the flag to him, trying to pull him back. His arms did not uncross. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Come on grumpy gills.” She said, playfully scolding. He furrowed his brow further, and she knew what was on his mind. Glenn had been the flag bearer. Sylvain took the moment to intercept the flag with a ’yoink ’and run ahead a few steps.

_“Ahh and the men's gymnast, Sylvain Jose Gautier! He’s known as quite the flirt, but also quite the competitor! He’s a favorite in the pommel horse event.”_

He blew a kiss to the crowd, and most of his group rolled their eyes at his antics. Mercedes however giggled into the back of her hand, and Sylvain floated over to her, offering the flag. She accepted with a gentle serene look on her face.

_“Mercedes Von Martritz! One half of the tennis doubles team coming in from Faerghus. Oh and there is the other half, Annette Fantine Dominic!”_

Mercedes leaned it closer to her red-haired partner who wrapped her hands in between Mercedes’ around the pull with a laugh and they held the flag higher together.

_“They will be looking to serve some aces and spike some dreams!”_

Mercedes smiled blissfully. It was amazing being here after everything that had happened. All the struggles, reconnecting with her brother, and Annie having her back through all of it. She felt the weight of their achievement and beamed as she looked around the stadium, transferring the pole completely to Annette.

She spun proudly with the flag, her actions dripping with glee, and noticed Felix still sulking off the edge of the group. She zipped to his side with a smile.

“Hey, come on. No time like the present!” Her smile was infectious. He looked like he wanted to refute… but how could he? If she had had a tail it would’ve been wagging. “There won't be another day like this! Ever!” She said again, and Felix found himself relenting, as if he’d lost some great battle.

_“And that looks like Felix Hugo Fraldarius! He is the spitting image of his older brother, the legendary Glenn Fraldarius, and will be looking to make a legacy all his own in fencing!”_

Sylvain fell in step next to him and noticed him scowl slightly at the mention of his brother’s achievements.

“Hey.” He said, softer. In a tone that only the two of them would share. “Glenn never had the gall to stun the masses and share the flag. You’re already making your own legacy.” Felix huffed, almost dismissively, but Sylvain knew him well enough by now to notice the creases of his eyes softening. The line in his brow receding.

“I suppose this sideshow will be remembered, won't it?” Felix responded.

“I think it just might be.” Sylvain nodded.

“Coach.” Felix turned to find Hanneman at the back of their group. His trench coat wound tight, serious expression lightened a shade or two at the grandiose of it all. He accepted the handoff and followed suit, returning to the massive group of Faerghus athletes behind them.

Claude had been smiling since the opening ceremonies got interesting. He was practically dancing in place as they neared the front of the tunnel and he saw the trend continuing.

_The people want a show, let’s give em one._

_“Please help me welcome, Leicester!”_ Anna called out as the group in charcoal and yellow descended into the arena. True to form, and looking to add onto the new tradition, Claude picked up the pace and walked ahead of his group, turning when he’d cleared about 10 yards.

_“Well that is of course Claude Von Riegan, the charmer of all charmers competing in pairs rowing! He’s been known as one of the more creative competitors and is sure to have a few tricks up his sleeve.”_

His reputation preceded him, and he did. As he came to stand in front of his team he turned and held up the flag to the audience, horizontal over his head and pumped it twice for the fans before slipping on a sly smile, and lobbing it into the air.

Raphael absolutely beamed, running through the group and snagging it from the sky, proudly.

_“That is Raphael Kirsten, the front line in the Leicester doubles badminton team! He is known for his high energy and crazy training regiment, often seen lifting dumbbells in between matches on the court. But the results speak for themselves!”_

Raph held onto his goofy grin, thinking that his sister would get to see her big bro on the screen, holding the flag. He hoped she’d be proud. But he also understood the game. Claude couldn’t stand to not be the most extravagant, so Raph tossed the flag back in the air, high, and decided to call it out.

“Lorenz all you!” He boomed.

Lorenz looked shocked, and then nervous, and then annoyed, and then on board, all in about 3 seconds while the flag came back down to Earth.

He caught it with an oof, thanking the stars for all his strength training he took on in the last year, and tried to roll his catch into a smooth wisp of a wave.

“Very well, if you hooligans insist on this silly game, who am I to take it from you?” His words were meant as a slight jab and a joke, as he often did to try and ascertain that he was of impeccable behavior and pedigree, but Claude knew he loved this. Coming from a stuffy family meant he rarely had the time to cut loose, and to not take things so seriously. But if there was one thing Claude prided their team on, it was not taking themselves too seriously.

_“Ahh the prized parallel bar’s athlete, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. All eyes were on him a few years back, before sustaining a rather severe knee injury. But he is back in full health and looking to reclaim that fame!”_

_Couldn’t have said it better myself._ He thought.

“Lorenz, set me!” Leonie called out. He could see from his peripherals how she was practically squirming for her turn. Always the eager one.

“Very well.” He said with a smile and spun the flag into a toss, rotating through the air twice before coming back down. The crowd whistled and Lorenz smiled into a slight blush.

“Mine!” Leonie called out, as if anyone would fight her for it, and she caught it into a roll, landing back on her feet and pumping the flag proudly. The audience cheered again and Leonie grinned wide.

_“And that there is the renaissance woman herself, Leonie Pinelli. In college she played on the school tennis and soccer teams. She makes up the other half of the pairs badminton duo, and after playing singles much of her career she said she finally found a partner that could raise her game and challenge her. Ahh, isn’t that sweet.”_

She shot a smile to Raph which he returned. He really had been a great partner. He worked hard, kept her grounded, but he was one of the only people she’d met that could match her energy, and that had been what she needed more than anything. She looked to her side and saw Lysithea, the young athlete extraordinaire, and shot her a grin.

“You ready Lys?!” She asked enthusiastically. She admittedly did not look ready.

She held it out horizontal and tossed it lightly her way, not wanting to overwhelm the sweet girl she was growing ever fond of.

Lysithea looked stunned for a moment but luckily her reflexes kicked in and she somehow caught the flag. She blushed slightly as the crowd cheered.

_“Lysithea Von Ordelia! The other half of the rowing team, and as her partner calls her the ‘brains and brawn’ of the duo.”_

That got her to snicker and looked over to Claude, feeling more grounded. This was a big stage, and her family's future might be riding on it. But this was a memory no one could take from her so she owned it, straightening her shoulders and holding the flag prouder. Raphael swooped in from behind her and put her on his shoulders and she nearly sputtered in protest, but held on, not wanting to fall.

“Raphhhh!” She hissed, but the group broke into laughter and she had to admit… it was nice being tall.

“Looking good sis!” Hilda called through a cupped hand. Lys rolled her eyes, but held the flag up and nodded her way, tossing it over her head behind her where Hilda caught it.

“Thankkkk _you_.” She said with a smile, and twirled the flag, with the confidence of someone who’d done this before, spinning it behind her back and around to her front, winking at her girlfriend, who giggled.

_“That looks like Hilda Valentine Goneril, the elevated pole-vaulter. She’s a favorite in the women's division, and a natural that makes covering 16ft of sky look effortless.”_

Hilda pressed the flag gently into the hands of Marianne, smiling with a wink.

“You got this Mari.” She said, encouragingly, as her girlfriend looked rather awed. She accepted with slightly trembling hands and walked a few steps with this new, awkward bundle, before seeing Leonie and Raph flash her thumbs up, and feeling a bit more confident. She held it up straighter and gave a slight wave from side to side, and her friends cheered over the audience as if she’d just won gold. Something she wasn’t sure she’d accomplish, but the feeling… was nice.

_“That looks like the quiet but crafty Marianne Von Edmund. She will be competing in the Equestrian division, and looking to be a bit of a dark horse herself.”_

Ignatz is to her side smiling, and she’s all too happy to pass the baton and let him join this special moment of the crowd cheering specifically for you. He props the beam up with little difficulty between his right elbow and hip and supports it with his left hand gripping tightly, his right arm hidden from sight by the sleeves of his sweats jacket, would appear the same as any others. And he often told himself it was, even though it had become a replacement of plastic and metal to the one he’d lost. It served its purpose, and hadn’t slowed him down, and he certainly wouldn’t let it affect him here, on the grand precipice of his athletic career.

_“And finally that’s the inspiring Ignatz Victor surviving a tragic wreck that took his right arm, but lit a fire and gave the word a sailing icon. Let’s hear it for them!”_

He thought that sounded a little extravagant for him. He wasn’t anything like that. He was just him. But he smiled at the applause that rang through the building for him and his friends. It shook the inside of his ears until it was all he could hear, and it almost reminded him of being underwater. He smiled as he felt a gentle hand rub the back of his shoulder.

He looked up to his coach, Manuela, who had become like family to him in the last 3 years coming to his events, his doctors appointments, his birthday dinners. He felt so lucky in the moment to be here with these people and it felt like the truest form of celebration to hand her the flag as she broke off to carry that same feeling to all the rest of the Leicester athletes.

Standing by the entrance, watching this ridiculousness unfold, Yuri leaned against the tunnel, flag propped on his shoulder. He looked at his small group, the misfits that had all ended up together by some fate with a sense of humor. He sighed exaggeratedly, sensing the question in the air.

“I suppose we’d stick out more if we _didn’t_ play along at this point. What a pain. Try not to make us look bad.”

His group's revelry at the prospect was almost annoying. Mostly endearing. He shook his head with a barely concealed smirk.

_“The Independent Athletes. These are athletes competing not under the banner of any one country, but that still qualified. It’s a smaller group, only 5 this year, but promising candidates nonetheless. Carrying the flag is Yuri Leclerc. A half of the deadly diving duo.”_

That name had always sounded a bit dramatic for his taste, but no one ever got anything playing coy. He waited til they got to the first turn and passed the flag along, as was becoming expected.

_“Balthus Von Albrecht. The King of Grappling himself. He’ll be looking to claim his crown in the coming wrestling events.”_

He grinned wildly, feeling like a celebrity and holding up the flag with the Olympic rings emblazoned on it. Being independent athletes meant they had no banner to compete under, and instead were welcomed with the Olympic rings as their beacon. The ticket that said their pasts didn’t matter, only their futures. Balthus liked that.

As his turn came to an end he could see the apathetic marksman practically slipping away, but none of that today. He stopped in her path and smiled, offering the flag. He knew stopping was a bit of a spectacle and she annoyedly huffed.

“Balthus, what’re you-”

“You’re the one making this weird. Sooner you take it less awkward this’ll be.” He said confidently, and she relented with a shake of the head.

“Fine.” She whispered, hurriedly plucking the pole so they could continue the walk.

_“That’s Hapi Von Nuvelle, the stellar sharpshooter. She’s got quite the reputation of being a deadeye on the field and absolutely obliterating the competition. We’ll have to see if she can cash in on her shot!”_

Hapi thought to sigh at the long winded explanation. She didn’t think it was anything that special what she did, but before she got the chance to complain someone had hopped on her back and wrapped their arms and legs around her neck and waist. She couldn’t help but laugh at the presence of her wife.

“Coco, what’re you doing? Isn’t this a bit _undignified_?” She asked, putting on her best regal accent.

“Hogwash, my love. It may be considered unbecoming, but you looked like you could use the reminder.”

“Reminder, huh?”

“Yes. To have some fun.” She couldn’t see her wife's smile, but she knew exactly how it would look on her lips and couldn’t help but match it.

“Yeah yeah, ok. Here take your turn.” Hapi passed the flag to her wife’s arms, and moved her own to get a better grip on her, supporting her legs.

Constance laughed and held up the flag with one arm, keeping the other around her shoulder to support herself.

“Did you get heavier?” Hapi muttered as a light jab.

“Oh hush. You know I’m in the featherweight division. I _can’t_ gain weight.” She said with a hint of sass back. Hapi chuckled remembering the fierce diet regimen they’d been on since winter to keep her in the proper bracket. She was looking forward to returning to sweets.

_“Ahh and there’s her wife Constance Von Nuvelle, a granddaughter of the boxing legend, Knockout Nuvelle! We haven’t seen the Nuvelle name competing in decades, and now we’re lucky enough to have two!”_

_That’s right._ Constance thought. This event was a chance to put her family name back on the podium. Back on the map. A lot was riding on it...but she was determined to prove her worth.

She looked back at Emile, her childhood friend. A quiet, somewhat odd fellow, but she’d known his heart was always in the right place. And she liked odd people. Just look at her wife.

“Emile darling, take this won't you?” She said with an encouraging smile. He stared rather blankly before moving closer and taking the flag with a hand. He considered it for a moment.

_“Ahh and rounding us out is Jeritza Von Hrym, the diving partner to- huh!”_

Anna’s announcement on his merits and position were cut short as he tossed the flag to the side and continued walking. No change in expression. Yuri glanced out of his peripherals at his partner and sighed rubbing his temples.

“What did I say about embarrassing us everyone?”

Balthus elbowed him, probably harder than he meant to, with a deep laugh.

“Lighten up boss! This is us we’re talking about.”

“That’s what i was afraid of.” He said with a sigh of a smile and they continued their walk, banner less. The flag hanging off to the side of the track. 

The other nations that come through followed suit. The nations of Dagda, Brigid, Sreng, Almayra, Morfis, and Albinea, all joining in the camaraderie and the new ceremony of passing the flag (though luckily no one else threw theirs.) Watching it all unfold Rhea couldn’t help but smile. This was what it was all about wasn’t it? Coming together under the name of competition for something greater than glory. This would surely be an interesting games.

As the procession came to an end and the track cleared the lights came down once more, and the finale was upon them. Anna and Seteth stepped back as the spotlight came down on her, the Lady of the Games.

“In ancient times… Garreg Mach was called the land of the dragons.” Her voice carried through the soundsystem as small red pin lights danced along the ground of the arena, and a slow crescendo of music built and echoed in the stadium. The atmosphere was grand.

The lights moved toward the floors center where it was joined briefly by rings of lights, dragging down from the sky across the stands and down to the center of the rink.

“Dragons represent wisdom, strength, power, and hidden knowledge.” She continued, and 4 large scale shadows came from the wings of the center, showing 4 massive dragons. The puppets had been a feat of art and engineering, and were being operated by stage hands dressed in black head to foot, and the puppeteers brought them to life, maneuvering the wings and necks as if living creatures.

“All of these are virtues an Olympian should strive to attain, and here alongside their peers… we hope to see them highlighted, as they bring out the best in themselves and in each other.”

The air was buzzing with excitement. The lights honed in on one of the puppets, a beautiful white scaled creature, as it traveled to the far side of the arena. A massive cauldron was propped there, regal and ornate. 

The dragon neared in, moving like a predator. The orchestral music swelling and building.

“There is one other thing an athlete needs…” Rhea’s voice carried, and the music dipped long enough for her to be heard. “Fire.” She extended her hand toward the cauldron.

On cue the dragon lifted it’s head, it’s jaw opening, and the mechanism that the engineering department had worked so tirelessly on emitted a burst of flame. It filled the oil based drum of the cauldron and officially lit the Olympic torch.

The music hit it’s high note as the dragon finished, and the audience erupted one final time, the loudest one yet.

Rhea smiled and let the atmosphere hit them all, before bringing the microphone to her lips once more.

“It is my pleasure to officially signal the start of these Olympic Games.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty roo! Hope you guys enjoyed! Bookmark the series page! Find us on twitter @Fodlan_Olympics  
> And keep coming back for more! Tell us who’s event you’re the most excited to see! Rep your country colors! Make your bets on who will claim golds! And enjoy these 2020 summer games!
> 
> And thanks as always for being a part if it :)


End file.
